Desde las estrellas
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: Nunca es tarde para confesar tu amor... incluso cuando esa persona esta muerta... Slash


Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo es de Susan E. Hinton, pero si me prestara a Soda por unos días (o años...) se lo agradecería...

Ponyboy/Johnny - lo cual significa que hay Slash.

**Desde las estrellas**

_No es fácil esconder todo el amor que sentía y siento por ti._

_Quizás habría alguien que no entendiera por qué me enamoré de ti. Siempre callado, tan tímido y asustadizo... Pero no eras así. Leías en mí como en un libro abierto. Conocías todos mis miedos y me ayudabas a vencerlos._

_No me enamore de un greaser tímido o miedoso, me enamore de mi mejor amigo._

_Me gustaría haber borrado de tu recuerdo todas lágrimas que alguna vez derramaste por culpa de la gente que tanto te hizo sufrir._

_Desearía poder acariciar tu rostro una vez más para demostrarte que hay personas que realmente te aman._

_Me arrepiento ahora de no haber sido tan valiente como para reconocer mi amor. Tuve muchas oportunidades, pero... ¡ah, cobarde de mí!, las perdí todas. Aterrorizado por lo que dirías, por si nunca me dejarías volver a ver tu cuerpo, oír tu voz..._

_Ahora ya es tarde. No podré decirte lo que siento por ti. No podrás escucharme. Porqué ya no estas entre nosotros._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que deseaba seguirte más que nada en el mundo._

_Deseaba morir para vagar contigo en la eternidad de la muerte. Para volver a saber de ti. Para cuidarte._

_Pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar. No estoy preparado para morir aún, para dejar atrás a mis hermanos. Se que, si te siguiera, tú estarías triste, porque diste tu vida para que pudiera vivir la mía._

_Sé que me perdonarás, porque siempre lo haces. Siempre perdonas a todos, tan bondadoso, tan amable... Demasiado bello para este mundo._

_Muchas veces me encuentro pensando en ti como si aun estuvieras a mi lado. Como si pudiera volver a sentir tu mirada oscura en mis ojos o tu calida mano sobre mi hombro._

_Cuando eso pasa cierro los ojos intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que estás allí a mi lado, de que nunca me vas a abandonar._

Ponyboy dejo el bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno un momento y tomó el libro que tenía a su lado.

"Lo que el viento se llevó"

Sonrió tímidamente y volvió a escribir.

_Aun no he conseguido pasar ese momento en el que los caballeros del sur viajan a una guerra a sabiendas de que no ganarán._

_No sé si alguna vez conseguiré pasar de esa página. Puede que sencillamente no quiera perder a uno de los caballeros del sur. No quiero perderte otra vez._

_Quiero pensar que en alguna parte Johnny estará esperándome. Esperando para ir al cine, o a ver una puesta de sol o a ver las estrellas._

_Me pregunto si me verás desde ellas..._

Ponyboy dejó el bolígrafo otra vez y sentó en el bordillo de la ventana observando los luminosos puntitos blancos que alumbraban la noche en Tulsa.

Suspiró.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo miraba las estrellas. Nada más.

Un pequeño silencio se adueñó de la habitación.

-¿Tú crees que nos estarán mirando?

Soda parpadeó confuso.

-¿Quiénes?

El pequeño de los hermanos volvió a suspirar y encendió un cigarro.

-No importa. Es solo que me siento algo triste.

-Yo creo que desde allí arriba, desde el cielo, cuidan de nosotros. Todos ellos. – Murmuró Darry.

Ponyboy se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a su hermano mayor recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Puede que incluso nos vean ahora. Mama, Papa, Dally, Johnny... Nos estarán escuchando... Papa se estará riendo...

Se acercó a paso lento a sus hermanos.

-¿Tú crees que me escucharía? – Preguntó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Darry le miró con dulzura y le revolvió el pelo.

-Por supuesto. Johnny siempre ha sabido escuchar. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar eso ahora?

La sonrisa del pelirrojo alegró al instante su cara.

-¿Puedo... Puedo salir un momento fuera?

-Sí, pero no te alejes y si ves algo raro vuelves.

Asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación después de coger el cuaderno de notas.

Soda miraba a Darry con extraña expresión.

-¿De verdad crees que están allí?

-No lo sé –Admitió – Pero si Ponyboy se siente mejor creyéndolo moveré cielo y tierra para que sea así.

Se sentaron en la cama. Uno junto al otro.

-Aun le ama – Dijo Soda.

-Lo sé.

-Johnny también le amaba.

-Lo sé.

-Ojalá estuvieran ahora juntos. Habrían hecho una pareja muy bonita. Se lo merecían.

"_He gritado tu nombre. Confesándote por primera vez mi amor._

_Espero que me hayas escuchado._

_Ha valido la pena, porque mi corazón se ha quitado un peso de encima._

_Ahora se que estás estás bien. Supongo que todos te estarán cuidando allí._

_Mi corazón no dejara de amarte. No lo puedo evitar, pero supongo que tampoco quiero dejar de hacerlo. Quiero guardarte en mi corazón. Por siempre._

_Me quedaré aquí. Vagando entre la gente. Con tu nombre en mis labios._

_Puede que salga con alguien. No lo sé. Pero por eso te pido ahora que me perdones._

_Porque pase lo que pase siempre serás mi único amor. Pero necesito sentir que me cuidan._

_Necesito sentirte entre mis brazos. Si pudieras resucitar y estar a mi lado..._

_Pero no puedes. Por eso estoy aquí yo ahora, expresando el amor que siento por ti. Para pedirte que me esperes si me amas. Para decirte que por muy lejos que estés, mi corazón solo palpita gritando tu nombre._

_Porque te amo, Johnny._

N/A: Un One-Shot de Outsiders, cortito y cursi hasta decir basta.

Lo hice en tiempo record en plena madrugada. En fin, disfrutadlo si os gusta y sino pues también.

Dejadme un mensajillo, por favor, que no cuesta mucho y a mi me hace mucha ilusión.

Zekhen,


End file.
